


Truce

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The door was slightly ajar and pushing it open, he was greeted by a warm bank of moist, scented air. He was about to ask why it smelled like vanilla when the sight of Skye bathed in candlelight while lying in the large claw-footed tub all wet and slick surrounded by bubbles rendered him speechless.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet set some time into the future which has been written for the following prompt from [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com):
> 
> **_Imagine your OTP/3 playing with the suds in a bubble bath together._ **
> 
> * * *

Letting himself into the apartment, Ward immediately sensed her presence and he felt the stresses of the day melt away. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower – preferably with his girlfriend, have something to eat and then for them to curl up on the couch and veg out.

“Babe, is that you?”

He smiled upon hearing her voice. “No, it's your other boyfriend,” he called out. 

“Damn! He's not supposed to be here on Friday nights,” she teased. 

Taking off his jacket, he hung it up on the coat-stand and then toed off his shoes. Walking further into their home, he shook his head at the trail of women's clothing he saw leading towards the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and pushing it open, he was greeted by a warm bank of moist, scented air. He was about to ask why it smelled like vanilla when the sight of Skye bathed in candlelight while lying in the large claw-footed tub all wet and slick surrounded by bubbles rendered him speechless. 

“Hey.” Scooping up some of the bubbles in her palm, she playfully blew them towards her boyfriend. 

“Hey,” he said once he'd regained the ability to speak. “You look... relaxed.”

“Oh, I am... After being hunched over my laptop all day I needed a nice, long soak.”

Gripping the sides of the bathtub, Ward leaned over Skye and kissed her soft and slow. “I know the feeling.” 

Raising one hand out of the water, she gently caressed his cheek; his stubble tickling the pads of her fingers. “Take off your clothes and get in,” she told him, her voice a throaty whisper. Her hungry gaze raked over him as he complied with her demand and stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into the nearby laundry hamper. 

“Scoot forward,” he said once he was naked. He frowned when she shook her head. “What?”

“You get in front.”

Doing as she asked, Ward climbed in and settled himself between her legs. Resting the back of his head against her shoulder, he closed his eyes and savored the feel of the still hot water lapping over his skin. 

Skye slid her hands under his arms and lovingly ran her palms up and down the sculpted planes of his chest before following the fine trail of hair that led further south. 

“Mm-hmm, that feels good,” he murmured, her ministrations causing him to arch his back slightly. Her tongue swirling around the shell of his ear was adding to the delicious sensations coursing through his body. 

“I like you covered in bubbles,” she told him, her teeth grazing his earlobe. 

“You know what I like you covered with?”

Skye knew what was coming but she played along, feigning innocence. “And what's that?”

“Me.”

Crossing her arms over his chest, she laughed. “Really? You do surprise me.”

Without sloshing too much water over the sides of the bath, Ward somehow managed to maneuver them so that Skye was now sitting astride his thighs facing him. Cupping her cheeks, he flashed her a smirk as he drew her in for a lengthy kiss. When the kiss ended several minutes later, they were both panting heavily. 

Skye rested her forehead against his while she caught her breath. “I missed your face today.”

His smirk deepened. “Just my face?”

Reaching behind herself, she scooped up more bubbles and smushed them over his head. “I take it back,” she said, giggling. 

“I missed your face today, too.” Kissing the corner of her mouth, he added, “And your ass... oh, and your boo—”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” she said, clapping her palm over his mouth and then scrunching up her nose when she felt him lick it. 

Ward laughed. Any tiredness he'd felt when he first arrived home had now pretty much evaporated. “You want to move this into the bedroom before we turn into prunes?”

“Yes, but before you get too frisky you need to feed me 'cause I'm starving.”

He played with the tendrils of hair that had escaped her messy ponytail. “You didn't have to wait for me before you had dinner.”

Skye smiled at him. “I know but I wanted to.” Nuzzling her nose against his, she continued, “Besides, you're a better cook than me.”

“Ah, I should've guessed you had an ulterior motive.” He popped a kiss onto her smiling lips. “You know, we could always order take-out and save ourselves some time.”

“My baby's so smart,” she quipped. “I knew I dated you for a reason.”

“Oh, you'll pay for that,” he said, splashing her with a handful of foamy water. 

Skye loved how young and carefree Ward looked right then and she couldn't help wishing she had a camera to capture the moment. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, breaking into her thoughts. 

Not wanting things to suddenly become serious, she cocked an eyebrow and replied, “Oh nothing... just plotting my revenge for that splash.”

“Or we could just call a truce,” he suggested, his thumbs rubbing along her lower back.

Just the simple motion of him stroking her skin was setting her nerve endings alight. Combing her fingers through his damp hair, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and then gave a small nod of her head. “Uh... a truce sounds good... really good.” 

_Fin_


End file.
